The Power Within
by Hayashi
Summary: A young child with a Mysterious power, a Secret cult bent on resurrection of a dark lord, and the Ninja Turtles. Please Read and Review. ^_^ Rated PG-13 for strong Langauge and some suggestive themes. Chapter 2 is up.
1. The Shadow in the Sewers

The Power Within  
  
Chapter 1: The Shadow in the Sewers  
  
New York City, a city filled with mystery and wonders, but also it had a dark side to it. When Night filled the streets with its blanket of darkness, the whole city seemed to hide horrendous mysteries. What was in the dark alleyways? What horrors did it hold for the residents of the city? The City of New York held just as many fascinations as it did horrors. Who were the 'green creatures' that had been appearing, and helping out the city's residents? Who were these mysterious creatures, and how come hardly anyone got anything more than a slight glimpse of them? Who where they? And why were they here? No one knew the answer to that, maybe they had been sent from god himself in order to protect us? Maybe they were sent here in order to corrupt our lives? Who knew, but for whatever reason they were put here, many kept silent, but they were thankful for their presences. These 'green creatures' were soon to be more helpful than what anyone could imagine..  
  
In was a foggy night, the moon hanging in the sky, and its rays glazing the landscape in a beautiful white light, spreading its essence into some of the darker regions of the city. The city bustled with its normal routine, but people made a point to dodge the darker regions of the city. But, beneath the city, in the darker recesses of the New York, a body moved through the cold, damp sewer. It was a small; moving swiftly through the many passages that lay in the net working of the sewer. Within the shards of light that came through the cracks, it could be seen that the child looked no older than ten, standing only about four feet, his small build accompanied his small size. His attire consisted of a pair of green and black tennis shoes, a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a blue shirt, which was tucked in, with a gray over shirt. He stopped momentarily, placing a hand on the slimily wall. He drew his hand back, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, as he took his hand, wiping it on his shorts. He breathed heavily, sweat crossing his brow, his forest green eyes sparkling in the light. He turned his head quickly, so he could look behind him; his whole body was now in the light, his hair color being showed off. It was a sandy blonde color, which seemed to glow a little lighter in the moon's rays. The sound of thick army boots made a sound as a figure turned around the corner. It stepped into a patch of light that was just a little ahead of the child's, a smirk crossing his features. The man stood about six feet, five inches, muscular physique topped off his impressive physical appearance. He wore an open vest, which showed the scars on his chest, along with his black vest, he wore a pair of green army paints, and a pair of nicely shined black boots. He soon spoke, his voice deep, and strong, and also with a dominating feature.  
  
"Alright, Kid." He said, smiling, "it's time you went back to your aunty, wanty. She paid me a lot of money to get your ass back to her. And, I won't have some little, whiny ass little bastard child making me loose out on $3,000. Now, you have the option of coming over to me NOW, and I won't beat the living hell out of you. If you run, and I catch you again, you'll be sorry you EVER ran from me.." He lifted his hand, placing them together, cracking them with an evil stare. The young child stepped back, fear spreading against his features. He couldn't let him catch him.he just couldn't. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to live through the horror of her again. So, with his fear of his words suppressed, he did a one hundred and eighty degree turn, sprinting off down the sewer tunnel again.  
  
He stood shocked for a moment. Damn that kid!! This was going to be more arduous than he had thought, and he was getting aggravated. He sighed with frustration, taking off into a sprint after him.  
  
The young child turned his ahead around, breathing heavily, his feet slinging water up into the air as he sprinted off. He was tiring fast, and his stomach was hurting, he hadn't eaten in a long time, and he was hungry. He hopped he would loose this guy soon, and with turning his head back, he took off toward the right. In his delusion, he had ran down a dead end sewer path. He lowered his head; he knew he had been caught, but he wouldn't go without a fight, or a struggle at least. The man rounded the corner, stopping as he looked at what a pleasant surprise this was. The boy had made a bad mistake, and in doing so had made his job a little simpler.  
  
"Heh.Thanks a lot kid. You've just made my job easier, now I can get my money, and on my way. You've done a good job at avoiding me for all of this time, but your luck has just ran out." He stepped forward, placing his hands up a little.  
  
"S.sta.stay away!!" The boy yelled, fear and sadness crossing his features. He placed his back against the wall, his body shaking in Fear.  
  
"Stay AWAY! I WILL NOT GO BACK WITH YOU!!" The man moved closer, and closer to him. His fate was now sealed. He would go back into the clutches of his aunt, only to suffer the pains that he had suffered before. He thought, that, for a moment, he could escape from her being forever. But, fate was cruel; it was now going to send him back to the one place he most dreaded.  
  
The man entered into range, taking his large hand, and grabbing the child forcefully by his arm, snatching him toward him. The child struggled in his grasp, his legs and arms flailing around, hopping to come into contact with something. He soon kicked the man between his legs, causing the man to gasp out, tighting his clutch around the boy's arm.  
  
"Let me GO!!" the boy screamed, struggling to get free from his grasp. The man gave him a low glare, his voice rough and angry.  
  
"You little son of a bitch!! You'll PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He screamed, taking his fist, and slamming it into the boy's stomach. The boy screamed out in pain, dropping to his knees. With a mighty growl of anger, the man took his fist, jabbing it into the child's face. The boy screamed, his eyes rolling in the back of his head before falling face forward onto the cold cement. The last thing the boy remembered was the intense pain that rushed through his body, before everything went blank. Fate was now in the hands of someone else, and by the look of things, nothing could save him from going back to the dark place he dreaded..  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. ‘Green Creatures’ Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are any of the Characters associated with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as they are the Copyrights of their prospective owns. On the other hand, My Own Characters, such as Kiyro and Slyvia, are rightful mine, and my not be stolen. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
'Green Creatures' Revealed  
  
Beneath the tattered streets of New York, down a darken maze of mystery, in the frigid depths of the sewers, hidden by time and shrouded in mystery, five figures moved carefully through the murky waters. Their figures carefully concealed behind trench coats, features cloaked behind a concealer from the outside world. They slugged their way through the net working of sewer passages, making sloshing sounds as they continued down the sewer way, arriving soon at on old wooden door. One of figures stopped, taking quick glances to his left and right, before pushing the door, causing it to creak on its hinges. They each walked inside, the last closing the door behind him, each of them spreading out to different locations around a small lair of some kind. From the looks of it, it seemed to resemble a normal housing, but why was it underground? Privacy was the only thing that could be thought of, but why in the world would these people in trench coats, have to hide from the outside world? When each where ready, they removed their coats, revealing what they truly were: Large, mutated turtles. Each one had muscular physiques, which indicated that they had endured many hours of physical training. Each one also wore an individually colored mask, maybe as an easy indicator of who was who, but who were they? How did they arrive at their present state? The one by the Computer wore a Purple Mask; the one by the couch wore an Orange Mask; the one by a kitchen table wore a Blue Mask; and the one sitting in an old chair was wearing a Red Mask.  
  
Suddenly, the one in the Orange Mask Spoke up, his voice was ecstatic. "WHOA! Bros! That was some of the best Pizza I have ever tested, and believe me I have tasted lots of pizza's in my turtle time." He smiled, falling to the couch, sighing. That proved that they were males, but still how and who were they?  
  
"Michelangelo, you say that about every kind of pizza you've eaten. You have a bottomless stomach. I am glad there is not a shortage of food, because you would be dead already from starvation." The one in the Purple mask said, looking toward the Orange Mask. The one in the Orange Mask was named Michelangelo, but what of the other Three?  
  
"Donatello, you're just jealous because you don't have the stomach for all of that pizza, as you all wish you could eat like me, and still have the charm I have.." Michelangelo smiled, bringing his three fingered, green hand around his head. Each were about 5'11", having leathery green skin, a large turtle shell on their backs, and each with three fingers on each hand.  
  
"Mikey, you don't have any Charm. You're just a piggish turtle who don't know when to stop eating." The one in the Red mask spoke, in a rather harsh tone.  
  
"Hush Raphael, like you don't eat as much as I do sometimes." Michelangelo said, sticking his tongue out at Raphael, smiling widely.  
  
"Hmph, SOMETIMES is the key word there, Mikey. SOMETIMES. It doesn't mean all of the time. " The one in the Red Mask said, looking at the Clock. He got up, walking over toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going, Ralph?" The one in the Blue Mask said, looking at him, a Katana clutched in his hand, the other hold a rag as he polished the slick metal.  
  
"Is it any of your business? Leonardo?" Raphael said, giving Leonardo an evil glare; he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Well, yes. It is. I want to know if my brother is going out somewhere, just in case he gets into trouble, on which I know he most likely will." Leonardo said, stopping momentarily to look at Raphael, before returning to cleaning his Katana.  
  
"Damnit! Leo! Are you trying to suggest that I don't know how to take care of myself?!" Raphael yelled, turning swiftly toward Leonardo's direction.  
  
"That's exactly what I said, Raphael. Most of the time you let your attitude rule you instead of thinking logically with your brain; you rush into things without even giving them thought!" He yelled, looking at Raphael.  
  
"Fuck you Leo!! I am in NO MOOD TO HEAR THIS SHIT COMING FROM YOU! I Am GOING OUT! AND I MIGHT BE BACK LATER!" Raphael yelled, grabbing his trench coat, quickly putting it on as he slammed the door behind him. Donatello turned to Leonardo, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Leo? Why did you start with him..?" Leonardo turned toward his brother, sighing.  
  
"I am trying to help Raphael, as I know how he can be sometimes. I care for him a lot, and I don't want him widening up dead somewhere, and it seems the only way I can reach him is through yelling.." Leonardo sighed, turning his attention back to his Katanas. Donatello turned toward Michelangelo, who quickly reached for a game that was nearby.  
  
"Trouble?" Michelangelo held out the game to Donatello, smiling.  
  
"Sure, why not? It's going to be a long night that's for sure." Donatello sighed, sitting on the couch as Michelangelo sat up the game. Outside the door, Raphael walked with silence, mumbling incoherently as he walked on down the sewer. Why did Leonardo have to start with him? He told him he wasn't in the mood, and yet he persisted into getting something started. He rounded the corner, when a peculiar noise came to his ears; he stopped for a moment to listen.  
  
"STAY AWAY! I WILL NOT GO BACK WITH YOU!" He heard a small, child's voice say in fear. A Child? Why in the hell would a Child be in the sewers at this hour? He sighed deeply, taking off into a sprint in the direction of the yell. He stopped, hugging the wall closely, as he peeked around the corner. He arrived just in time to see a tall, well built man slamming his fist into a young child's face, rendering the child unconscious. Raphael gasped in horror. Why in the hell would someone beat a child? A child was innocent, unable to defend his or her self, and not knowing any better. Even though they were annoying at times, it still gave no adult or anyone the right to punch a child. He grasped his fists, walking out from around the corner, smirking.  
  
"Hey! Bastard. I know how you wimps get some kind of pleasure from picking on kids, but why don't you try your hand at trying that one me, eh?" Raphael said with confidence as the man looked up.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?! If you know what's good for ya, you'll move out of my way and tell no one of what you saw. Or, I'll kill you, your choice. " The man said, turning around to completely face Raphael.  
  
"Kill me? Nah, won't happen bub. For one thing, I'll kill you before you can lay a hand on me.." Raphael said, quickly ripping the trench coat from his body, exposing the true nature of his being.  
  
"Wha..Wha..WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The Man yelled, stepping back, fear and shock crossing his face as he stared at Raphael.  
  
"I am what you call a Reptile, a turtle to be precise, genius. But, this will be the first and last time you see a turtle of my stator, every again. " Raphael quickly drew his sais, smiling.  
  
"You Freak! I'll KILL YOU!" The Man ran toward Raphael, drawing knife from his belt. He drew the knife forward; trying to stab Raphael anywhere he could reach. Raphael, being a master in his art, easily dodged the on coming attack. He laughed, looking as the man as he stumbled forward.  
  
"Wow, I've fought flies with my fly swatter at home that had more skills than you do." The man turned back around, giving Raphael an evil glare.  
  
"You Freak of Nature! I'LL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!" The Man leaped at Raphael, but Raphael quickly clutched one of his sais, bringing it forward into the mans shoulder, causing him to drop the knife. Raphael drew the man closer to his face, feeling the fear emanating from mans posture.  
  
"You listen here, bastard.." Raphael said, looking him straight into his eye. "If you ever hit another child, and I catch you, god help you. This kid won't get a chance for revenge because men like you are cowards, unable to pick on someone your own size. But, I'm here to teach you a lesson, you pathetic excuse for a man.." The man struggled, glaring.  
  
"I'll get you for interfering. You and your entire race wi." The man was unable to finish his spoken sentence before he was tossed into the air, slamming into the sewer wall. The man was knocked out instantly, his body spread out on the floor. Raphael took this opportunity to walk over to the man, picking him up harshly, and walked over to a Man hole. He climbed up the latter with him, opening the cover quickly. When he saw nothing, he popped the manhole cover off, dragging the man from the sewer, and tossing him into a nearby garbage can.  
  
"That's where trash like you deserve to be; with your own kind." Raphael gave the trashcan a good kick, causing it to roll off down into the alleyway. He took quick glances around the street, sprinting off back to the manhole cover, and ducking quickly inside. He quickly closed the manhole, sliding down the latter, quickly sprinting back over to the child. He bent down, gently picking up the child.  
  
"Why was he after a child for?" He looked at the child, walking over to his trench coat. He quickly placed the coat over the child's body, trying to keep him warm. "But in any case, let's get you back to the lair so Donnie can have a look at you to see if you are seriously injured." Raphael looked around one more time. "Don't worry, kid. We won't let anyone harm you. " Raphael quickly took off, sprinting back home toward the lair, a new fate clutched in his arms..  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
